


Eddie's protection program

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Action, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Humor, M/M, Omega Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Spies & Secret Agents, Stanley Uris is So Done, bill denbrough is whipped, eddie is a sweetheart, inspired by princess protection program
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: По мотивам фильма «Программа защиты принцесс». Что делать безответственному сыну одного из лучших секретных агентов Америки, когда тому свалилось на голову несчастье в виде раздражающего «принца»?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 5





	1. Ричи Тозиер

Стоило отгреметь последней ноте звонка с самого скучного урока истории, как Ричи быстро поднял голову со сложённых на парте рук и сонно посмотрел на своего друга. Они оба вчера до часа ночи залипали в видеоигры, но Биллу хоть бы хны. Наверняка после он пошёл на Ютуб… Билл вообще спит?

— Билл?

— Ага.

— Билли-бой?

— Да.

— Билл, а ты правда бесплатно отсасываешь в туалете?

— Ага, что?!

Ричи с Беверли засмеялись, одновременно пихая Билла с двух сторон.

— Ну наконец-то ты оторвался от своего телефона. Ало, Денбро, реальный мир здесь, и у нас как бы только что закончились все уроки.

— Мальчики, вы как обычно! Билл тебя снова тормозит?

— И не говори, Бев, вечно его приходится ждать…

Билл со вздохом поднял голову, окинул друзей быстрым взглядом и поставил на паузу очередной обзор фильма на Ютубе.

— Почему бы тебе не смотреть свои видео _дома?_

— Почему бы тебе не _помолчать?_ — Билл вынул из уха один наушник, не спеша убрал телефон в карман и собрал учебники в сумку. — Я собрался, довольны?

— Пф, я собрал свои вещи ещё в начале первого урока, Билли.

— …на помойке?

— Закройтесь, мне надоело слушать вас двоих. Не верится, что вы — лучшие друзья.

— Мне тоже.

— И мне, — улыбнулся Билл.

— Вы идёте сегодня вечером со мной, Беном и Майки в кафе?

— Не знаю, мы с Ричи хотели завалиться к нему и посмотреть какой-нибудь ужастик.

— Как хотите, мои сочные.

— Вау, Бев, ты придумала нам новую «обзывалку»?

— Потому что я могу, — девочка обернулась в дверном проходе и помахала ладонью, — пока!

— До завтра, наша прекрасная! Билл, прошу тебя, быстрее!

* * *

  
— Чел, ты сразу ко мне или зайдёшь к себе кинуть вещи?

— Думаю, кину вещи, а то оставлю у тебя домашку как в прошлый раз.

— Лох, — резюмировал Ричи и хлопнул друга по плечу, — жду тебя! И не залипай в телефон!

Билл закатил глаза и свернул к своему дому, отвечая на комментарии под своими видео на ходу.

* * *

  
Воодушевленный предстоящей свободой от школы хотя бы на эти выходные Ричи вбежал в свою комнату, не снимая уличных кроссовок, и откинул в сторону дивана рюкзак. Альфа быстро развернулся и направился на кухню, как внезапно его окликнул высокий бархатный голос.

— Привет! — ему улыбнулся незнакомый мальчик, сидящий на его кровати рядом с окном за его спиной.

Льющийся за окном солнечный свет очерчивал худую фигуру мальчика в джинсах и светлой рубашке. Ответное приветствие автоматически слетело с губ Ричи, и прежде чем он успел об этом задуматься — уже заливал на кухне хлопья апельсиновым соком.

— Блять, ЧТО?! — вопль Ричи не слышал разве что его отец, благо тот находился в своём магазине у озера.

Ричи быстро вернулся в свою комнату, ошарашенно разглядывая мальчика, по всей видимости, младше его самого. Шатен, идиотская причёска а-ля «смотрите, какой я хороший мальчик» — тут даже Беверли бессильна, серые глаза непонятного цвета и эти ужасные веснушки по всему лицу. Ах да, ещё он обладал отвратительно высоким голосом.

— Слыш, ты, блять, ещё кто такой?! — Ричи повысил голос, переступая порог своей комнаты.

Мальчик напротив поморщился, будто его заставили выпить столовую ложку чистого лимонного сока.

— Я — Эдвард… Эдди?

— Эдди? Эм, ты уверен? — альфа выразительно поднял одну бровь, недоверчиво глядя на незваного гостя.

— Да, я — Эдди, а ты — Ричард? — мальчик приветливо (как отметил Ричи — глупо) улыбнулся.

— Нет! Я — Ричи. А ты будь добр поднять свой грёбанный королевский зад с моей кровати и выйти из моей комнаты.

Мальчик снова сморщил нос и нахмурил брови.

— Ты не мог бы перестать?

— Не мог бы, — отрезал альфа. — Перестать что? — Ричи нахмурился в ответ, скрещивая руки на груди.

— О, ну не знаю, может, использовать ненормативную лексику через слово?

— Ещё хоть одно слово по поводу моего способа самовыражения и я клянусь…

Безусловно, Ричи был хорош в самовыражении и не раз доказывал это своему отцу, друзьям, даже учителям, не преминувшим лишний раз назначить ему отработку или наказание в зависимости от остроты его шуток.

Громко хлопнувшая входная дверь заставила обоих мальчиков вздрогнуть. Ричи оглянулся, непонимающе смотря в глаза отцу и произнося одними губами: «какого хрена?»

— О, Ричи, ты уже познакомился с Эдди? — отец заглянул в комнату и обнял сына за плечи.

— Да, почти. Почему он тусуется на моей кровати?

— «Тусуется»? — переспросил Эдди. — Майор Тозиер любезно предоставил мне эту комнату. Это так мило с его стороны.

— Мило? — Ричи перевёл обескураженный взгляд на отца.

— Не смотри на меня так. Мне на работе не оставили выбора! Эдди не доверят никому, кроме меня. Его сокрытие не повредит нашей семье, Рич. Он просто временно поживёт с нами.

— Я понимаю, что это — твоя работа, пап. Но нормальные отцы привозят своим сыновьям с командировок гашишевые кексики из Амстердама и журналы для взрослых, а не… омег?

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — его отец начал смеяться ещё до того, как успел произнести имя сына, в то время как последний заканчивал свою пламенную речь.

— …твоя работа и прочее, но. **Но**. Только не в _моей_ комнате!

Уэнт поднял бровь и выразительно посмотрел на сына сверху вниз.

— Да ладно? Пап, ты сейчас серьёзно? Привёл в дом сына какого-то политикана…

— Абсолютно. У нас больше нигде нет места. Но если ты хочешь, можешь спать на диване в гостиной.

— О нет, от него воняет соседской собакой.

— Именно. Поэтому Эдди будет спать в твоей комнате.

— А я буду спать на улице? Не круто, пап.

— Да брось ты, я через час перенесу сюда вторую кровать. Одолжил у Денбро, — Уэнт пожал плечами.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Тозиер.

— Королева драмы.

— Ричи! — придержал его отец. — Не за что. Попытайся стать частью американской жизни, Эдди. Придётся вам подружиться на пару недель. Ричи, всего две недели потерпи, и я обещаю всё наладится. Бро?

Уэнтворт поднёс кулак к груди сына, ожидая дружеского жеста.

— Не, пап, не бро, — фыркнул Ричи, лениво отталкивая кулак. — Но так уж и быть, ради тебя и твоей высокооплачиваемой суперсекретной работы я потерплю.

— Отлично. — Облегчённо выдохнул мужчина. — А ведь могло быть гораздо хуже, я тебя знаю. Эдди должен оставаться неузнанным и вести себя как обычный американский тинейджер.

— Но это невозможно! Ты посмотри на него, он — «принцесса»!

Ричи невольно вздрогнул от подавляющего волю взгляда отца.

— Ладно, — сдался альфа, — беру на себя. Кем мне его представить?

— Своим двоюродным братом. Я пока что отойду к магазину, а вы, ребята, пообщайтесь, узнайте друг друга получше. И без пошлых шуток, Ричи.

— Не могу ничего обещать, — Ричи улыбнулся отцу и обезоруживающе поднял обе руки, получая несильный толчок вбок. — Двоюродным братом… Мы ведь даже не похожи!

— Не ворчи! Я ушёл.

Эдди, всё время наблюдавший эту семейную идиллию, постоянно переводил взгляд с мужчины на мальчика. Они были очень похожи внешне, только майор Тозиер носил очки в тонкой оправе, а Ричи — странные толстые очки с огромными линзами. Эдди присмотрелся к нему внимательнее, разглядывая его светлые волосы, красивый нос, усыпанный редкими бледными веснушками, голубые глаза, яркие губы, которые Ричи, вероятно, кусал оттого, что нужно же было ему хоть чем-то заняться.

— И долго бы будешь пялиться на меня и лыбу давить как идиот?

— Что? Давить?

— Сленг, чел. Привыкай. Тебе предстоит многому у меня научиться. А пока что я пойду поем хлопьев, — Ричи достал из кармана телефон и ушёл на кухню.

Теперь Эдди засомневался в собственном поспешном решении скрываться и по совместительству гостить у секретного американского агента Уэнтворта Тозиера в штате Мэн.

* * *

  
— Рич! Я принёс «Окулус» и олдскульный…

Ричи ахнул и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, разворачиваясь к Биллу, о приходе которого напрочь позабыл.

— Ты на полчаса опоздал. Эм… Тут такое дело. Ко мне внезапно приехал двоюродный брат из… из Аляски.

Эдди выглянул из-за спины Ричи, нахмурился и возмущённо посмотрел на блондина.

— Ну, в общем, знакомьтесь: это — мой брат Эдди, а это — мой лучший друг Билл. Очень приятно и «бла-бла-бла», пойдём уже смотреть фильмы.

Всё ещё порядком взбешённый сложившейся ситуацией Ричи поджал губы и вышел из своей комнаты в гостиную, к большому телевизору, попутно задев Билла плечом.

Билл не обратил на Ричи никакого внимания, всё ещё удивлённо разглядывая мальчика напротив. Он невероятно красив. Они с Ричи точно братья? Кажется, вся красота досталась этому Эдди.

Эдди заинтересованно поднял бровь и медленно подошёл к рыжему альфе.

— Привет, я Билл, — Билл переложил кассеты в левую руку и протянул омеге свободную ладонь.

— Привет, — Эдди пожал руку и улыбнулся ему, но довольно отстранённо, словно он был чем-то обеспокоен.

— Ты в порядке? — Билл нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что с омегой не так.

Ричи расположился в гостиной, откинувшись спиной на диван, и наблюдал за их разговором. Попкорна ещё не хватает, чтобы им в головы кидать.

— Да, просто… У меня был долгий перелёт, и я устал.

— Тогда, может, ты пойдёшь спать?

— Что-то расхотелось, — смущённо улыбнулся Эдди, — если можно, я с вами посижу.

— Это у тебя русский акцент? Поэтому ты с Аляски, там же много русских поселений.

— Скорее, польский, но это не важно.

Ричи резко выпрямился в спине, округлил глаза и помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание Эдди. Блондин возмущённо приоткрыл рот и помотал головой, призывая омегу не уточнять о себе никакой информации без предварительного согласования. Капец. Придётся учить его правильно себя вести на людях, чтобы Эдди по неосторожности не выдал сам себя. И уж тем более, чтобы никто не догадался, что этот омега — ещё та «принцесса».

Билл спохватился и смущённо разжал ладонь, отпуская Эдди.

— Я не особо люблю смотреть фильмы.

У Билла буквально отвисла челюсть на такое смелое заявление.

Эдди посмотрел в синие глаза альфы и довольно рассмеялся от его реакции, обходя застывшего Билла и садясь рядом с блондином на диван в ожидании какого-то интересного «ужастика» от мальчиков.

— Просто у меня было много дел, помимо фильмов в Аляске, — Эдди выделил интонацией окончание предложения, переводя недовольный взгляд на несильно пихающего его Ричи.

Билл понятливо хмыкнул и попросил Ричи включить телевизор, подходя к видику и пихая в него кассету. Мальчик попутно выключил свет и сел на свободное место с краю, рядом с Эдди.

Какое-то время от начала фильма Билл с Эдди перекидывались общими фразами. Но когда они нашли общий язык (чёрт побери, как быстро!) и начали что-то яростно обсуждать между собой и перешёптываться…

Ричи вздохнул и подпер ладонью щёку, пытаясь одновременно слушать фильм и их трёп, не только ради безопасности пресловутого Эдди или своей безопасности. За себя он сможет постоять сам. _Отец об этом попросил._

* * *

  
Утро следующего дня выдалось поистине ужасным. Эдди стоял у двери в ванную и стучал по ней ладонью.

— Ричи, быстрее, пожалуйста, я хочу успеть помыться до того, как приедет автобус.

Через двадцать минут ожидания Ричи соизволил выйти в одних штанах с полотенцем на шее, которое внезапно оказалось перекинутым через голову самого Эдди. А лицо Ричи вдруг оказалось непозволительно близко, отчего омега опешил и округлил глаза.

— Доброе утро, детка. Прости, в этот раз я никак не мог кончить, — Ричи подмигнул ему, опираясь на дверной косяк рукой, преграждая вход. — Но лишь от одного звука твоего «великолепного» голоса, я просто…

— Отвратительно! Знать ничего не хочу! Дай мне пройти.

— О, сленг ты не знаешь, а эти слова знаешь? Прозаично. Кстати это — твоё полотенце. Располагайтесь, Ваше величество, — Ричи заговорил своим, но при этом каким-то _странным_ голосом, словно кому-то подражая, и отошёл в сторону в театральном поклоне.

— Э-э… Спасибо? Но не стоит ко мне так обращаться, я — всего лишь я.

— Вот это ты сказанул. Возьму это в свой цитатник.

Эдди не выдержал и шлёпнул смеющегося альфу полотенцем, закрывая за собой дверь в ванную.

* * *

  
— Да ладно? И это — наш новенький? — зашипел Ричи на ухо Биллу.

— Тихо, Рич, тебя за милю слышно!

Ещё один новенький омега — Сэнди, которого сегодня представили классу вместе с Эдди, внезапно и быстро посмотрел на Ричи испепеляющим взглядом своих ярко-карих глаз. Ричи невольно поёжился, но не отвёл взгляда и уставился с прищуром на него в ответ. Что этот выскочка себе позволяет?

Сэнди первым разорвал их визуальную связь, не сдерживая себя, цокнул на весь класс и закатил глаза. Сэнди? Уморительно. Эти приторные омежьи имена до сих пор актуальны? И всё же он — омега, не хорошо его стебать… Но если только чуть-чуть.

К тому же этот брюнет, Сэнди, слишком странный, он довольно высоковат для обычного девятиклассника. Он даже выглядит слишком старым для того, чтобы с ними учиться! И переводится к ним под _конец_ учебного года. А эти его отмазы про болезнь и «остался на второй год» тут тоже не канают. Подозрительно всё это.

Ричи Тозиера не проведёшь.

Что ж посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Но этот Сэнди прочно засел у альфы в голове.

* * *

  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Ричи, подсаживаясь со своим подносом за столик с одиноким Эдди, пока Билла не было поблизости.

— Ем гамбургер, — сдержанно улыбнулся ему омега, постелив себе на колени салфетку.

Эдди взял пластиковый нож в правую руку, а вилку — в левую и попытался отрезать от гамбургера кусочек.

— А ты уже пробовал?

— Представляешь, да! — Ричи растянул губы в подобии улыбки, — к твоему сведению в Дерри есть гамбургеры.

— Ох, замечательно…

— Ты должен вливаться, чел!

— Я вливаюсь…

— Говоря свободно на всю столовую на французском и пытаясь съесть гамбургер как королевскую еду?

— А как его ещё есть? — не добившись успеха, Эдди отложил вилку и нож и непонимающе посмотрел на альфу.

— Вот так! — Ричи открыл его соус и вылил на котлету.

Эдди кивнул и взял бургер в руки так, как сейчас держал его Ричи и попытался откусить.

— Стоп! — Ричи протянул к омеге руки, с большим трудом согнул оттопыренные мизинчики омеги и кивнул. — Теперь можно.

Эдди откусил кусок и с восхищением посмотрел на Ричи.

— Это так вкусно!

— Да, чел. Ты определённо делаешь успехи, — рассмеялся Ричи, разглядывая измазанное в соусе лицо.

* * *

  
— Ричи?

— Да, я вернулся. Привет, пап.

— Привет, ты сегодня тусил с Бев в городе или с Майком на ферме?

— С Бев ходили в кино на ужастик.

— А Эдди почему не взяли?

— Так. Я тут ни при чём, он сам не захотел. Зато Билли наверняка проводил его до дома, — покачал головой Ричи.

Мальчик с отцом одновременно хмыкнули, понимая друг друга с полуслова, и дали «пять».

— Он и правда вернулся из школы с Биллом и засел на кухне, но я не стал рисковать и заходить к нему, — Уэнт встал с дивана и выключил телевизор.

— Ну так пойдём? Надо же нам чем-то ужинать… Что в этот раз закажем: бургеры или пиццу?

— Давай… Оу, — Уэнт зашёл на кухню первым и встал в дверях. — Такого я точно не ожидал.

Ричи подтолкнул отца сзади и прошёл на кухню за ним.

— Вот это них… нифига себе, — притих Ричи под взглядом отца.

— Привет, Ричи!

— Виделись, Эдс.

— Я хотел позвать вас через пять минут — у меня пирог в духовке.

Альфа вовремя захлопнул рот и переглянулся с отцом. Вот это сейчас и правда весьма неожиданно…

— А зачем ты тут вот это вот всё? — Ричи буквально чувствовал, как тупеет его мозг, и не выгружается реальность.

— Просто решил отплатить вам, — пожал плечами Эдди. — Садитесь, пожалуйста. «Тальятелле букатини маникотти» уже готова.

— Что? — одновременно переспросили альфы и сели за сервированный стол.

— Не знал, что у нас дома есть такие штуки, — Ричи повертел в руке какой-то тяжёлый  
серебряный канделябр.

— Да, мне пришлось покопаться, пока я тут всё убирал, — Ричи вздрогнул, не заметив, как Эдди подошёл к нему сбоку и положил какие-то спагетти с мясом в тарелку перед ним.

— А. Как это — макарохи с курицей.

— Ну да, — нехотя согласился с ним омега. — Паста с курицей в сливочном соусе, если вам так понятнее.

— Ух ты! Давно я не ел домашней еды. Очень. — Уэнт улыбнулся Эдди и посмотрел на сына. — Что ж, приятного аппетита!

— Приятного, — буркнул Ричи и нахмурился, ковыряя вилкой содержимое тарелки.

Да уж… Они едят домашнюю еду, когда мама Билла готовит им что-нибудь на праздники или выходные. Пусть папа в кой-то веки порадуется нормальной еде. Если бы Ричи тоже умел готовить… Может, попросить миссис Денбро дать ему пару уроков? Ох, главное не начать шутить про «пару уроков сексуального воспитания».

А это и правда очень вкусно! Эдди ещё и достал из духовки дивно пахнущий пирог…

Это же так мило с его стороны. Но что-то злобное и раздражающее продолжает скрестись в груди блондина. Альфа нахмурился, наблюдая за разговором папы и Эдди. Ричи уже не слышал их слов, но отчего-то был готов размазать всю кастрюлю еды по лицу Эдди со злобным смехом. Да что это на него нашло?

Разве Ричи не должен радоваться тому, что Эдди нашёл общий язык с Биллом, с одноклассниками, а теперь и с его отцом? Он ему даже успел понравиться за сутки… Язык сам собой начинает работать раньше мозга, заставляя странные слова сорваться с губ: «А где сейчас твои родители, Эдс?»

Эдди удивлённо посмотрел в голубые глаза альфы, опустил взгляд на стол, пытаясь найти ответ.

— Я… Извините, — омега сложил фартук, бросил его на стул и обошёл стол, выходя в их с Ричи комнату.

После того, как хлопнула дверь, Уэнт отложил вилку и неодобрительно посмотрел на сына, на что тот закатил глаза.

— Понял, — лениво протянул Ричи, вставая и уходя вслед за омегой.

Тихо закрыв за собой дверь, он прошёл к кровати Эдди и сел рядом с ним. Омега лежал лицом в подушку, из-за чего Ричи показалось, что тот плакал. Альфа коснулся ладонью его плеча. Эдди вскинул голову, бросая на альфу раздражённый взгляд.

— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, Ричи.

— И что? Всё равно ты скоро вернёшься домой.

— Что твой отец рассказывал обо мне? — вздохнул Эдди.

— Мне не интересна твоя биография, Эдс.

— Ты должен знать, что меня зовут Эдвард Каспбрак. Если вдруг эта фамилия тебе о чём-то скажет. Я — сын дипломатических представителей Польши. На прошлой неделе особняк, в котором мы временно пребывали взяли в кольцо «серые». Они почти добрались до меня, когда из ниоткуда появился твой отец и спас!

— Он рисковал ради тебя, это — его работа. Он спасает таких как ты — детей дипломатов, президентов, королевских семей… Я знаю.

— А ты знал, что моих родителей сейчас держит в заложниках лидер «серых» — Роберт Грэй? И пока эти преступники не могут меня обнаружить, мои родители в сомнительной, но безопасности. Ты не понимаешь, но я проживаю каждый день в постоянном страхе, что их могут в любой момент…

— Я… не знал, — Ричи пожал плечами и пристыженно опустил голову.

— Прости, если я что-то делаю не так, но я правда стараюсь измениться и стать обычным мальчиком из Дерри, — голос омеги стал дрожать, и Эдди заговорил на тон ниже.

— Хорошо, я понял, можешь не продолжать, — Ричи улыбнулся, услышав нелепый акцент. — Давай начнём с начала?

Эдди улыбнулся и согласно кивнул головой.

— И для начала давай так. Это наша комната, — Ричи поднял руки и очертил ими круг в воздухе, — следовательно, здесь будем спать мы вдвоём. Половина — твоя, другая половина — моя! Не заходи на мою территорию, — мальчик сузил свои голубые глаза и сделал предупреждающий жест рукой.

— Хорошо, — Эдди растерянно отвёл взгляд и поджал губы, накрывая ладонь Ричи своей, от чего последний вздрогнул.

— Что ты делаешь с моей рукой?

— Выражаю привязаннось…

— У нас её выражают несколько иначе, — Ричи раздраженно отвёл руку Эдди. — Например так.

Ричи с тяжёлым вздохом подался вперёд и обнял Эдди за плечи.

— Всему тебя учить… Надеюсь, не придётся учить тебя целоваться, — засмеялся альфа.

— Кстати, ты одолжишь мне пижаму, а то эта мне не совсем подходит? — Эдди неловко обнял его в ответ и расслабленно выдохнул.

— Прости, но розовой нет, принцесса, — Ричи мягко отпустил омегу и подошёл к своему шкафу.

— О! Должно быть, ты из неё уже вырос?

Ричи резко обернулся, давая Эдди возможность увидеть свои округлённые глаза, которые выглядели вдвойне смешно из-за увеличивающих линз очков.

— Ты сейчас пошутил надо мной? Ты-ы-ы… ты принцесса! — Ричи прорычал последнее слово, буквально набрасываясь на Эдди и начиная его щекотать.

Альфа не ожидал столь громкой реакции на свои действия, что перед ним встал выбор: закрыть уши себе или закрыть рот орущей принцессе. Второе. Однозначно. Ричи стало труднее удерживать свой вес одной рукой. А Эдди всё продолжал что-то мычать ему в ладонь, но услужливо подвинулся, резко притягивая Ричи к себе за футболку.

— Какого хрена?

— Мерзость! Ты хоть руки помыл?!

— Не переживай, до того как облапать твой сладкий ротик я хорошенько передёрнул в ванной.

— Заткнись!

— Заткни меня, если сможешь. Этого ещё никому не удавалось сделать, — Ричи ухмыльнулся и вольготно устроился рядом, убирая руки под голову.

Эдди лёг на бок и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе?

— Ну мне четырнадцать лет, я люблю пиццу с колой и бургерами, смотреть идиотские видео Билла на Ютубе, только никогда не говори ему об этом, и твою мамашу. А ты?

— Понятно. Спокойной ночи, — Эдди впервые за несколько тяжёлых морально дней весело рассмеялся и наигранно отвернулся от Ричи.

* * *

  
Ричи прокрался к сцене, оглядывая помещение, в котором нельзя было находиться. Чёрт возьми, где Билл, когда он так нужен…

— Зачем ты сюда припёрся?

Ричи испуганно подскочил и оглянулся.

— А ты зачем? За мной следишь? — прищурился блондин.

Сэнди возмущённо ахнул и нахмурился в ответ.

— Нет, вообще-то я…

Мимо кулис прошёл кто-то из учителей, и Сэнди привычным для себя движением обнял Ричи и закрыл его собой. Что за…

Омега тихо выдохнул и смущённо отпустил его плечи.

— Пойдём, их здесь нет.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что Билл мог пойти сюда? Хах, зато тут постоянно кто-то ходит. Давай руку, — Сэнди поджал губы и протянул ладонь.

— Я что, маленький?

— Наказание хочешь, если спалишься в арьерсцене?

— Где? Ладно, — Ричи с несвойственным ему принуждением и неохотной взял ладонь омеги.

— Бежим через кабинет музыки в общий коридор, только не топай!

— Сам не топай! — огрызнулся альфа.

— Не начинай, Ричи! — омега резко потянул его за руку в сторону выхода со сцены.

Они выбежали из школы, стараясь восстановить дыхание и еле сдерживая смех.

— Пиздец! Как они на нас смотрели! Мне кажется, нам точно отработку поставят…

— Пофиг, пойдём домой, — омега сжал его ладонь в ответ и потянул за собой.

* * *

  
Никогда в своей недолгой жизни Ричи бы не поверил, что позовёт Сэнди гулять. Они действительно стали больше общаться в последнее время, и то потому, что Билл с Эдди куда-то пропадают, а Сэнди с Ричи их ищут. И только.

Сэнди неоднозначно посмотрел на него и сел рядом на садовую качель у дома Ричи.

— Тогда почему ты так злишься на Эдди? — омега взволнованно положил ладонь мальчику на плечо.

— Я вовсе не злюсь на него… Просто все считают его таким милым и сладким. Эдс смотрит так искренне и преданно, что хочется блевать. Бесит. Потому что я знаю, какой он. Он наигрывает, а я пытаюсь достать его настоящего! Тем более папа всегда хотел девочку или сына-омегу, которого мог бы тискать и за которым мог бы следить в своей манере. А в итоге родился я: раздолбай, похуист, глаз до глаз нужен, да и ни на что не годен! Не умею готовить, не умею за собой убирать — живу в свинарнике, заметь, я это признаю. Только и делаю, что сижу в магазине отца и поддерживаю его «прикрытие».

Сэнди встрепенулся.

— Какое ещё прикрытие?

— Э-э-э…

Глаза Ричи комично округлились — вот олух, так спалился!

— Я имел в виду, что когда папа отходит по делам домой или на подработку, я его заменяю в магазине.

— А, понял, — усмехнулся омега, — так что ты говорил про «я ничего не умею»?

— Сэнди? Какого хрена я тебе тут душу изливаю? Сейчас на твоём месте должен сидеть Билл, монтировать видео для своего канала и молча кивать головой на мои идиотские выкрики. Кстати, где он?

— Слишком много вопросов. Они с Эдди пошли в кино.

— Что? Без меня?! И тут Эдди начинает постепенно «отбирать» моих друзей. Класс!

— Послушай, Ричи, — брюнет улыбнулся и наклонился ближе, стараясь успокоить, — ты слишком строг к себе. На самом деле ты тоже другой, и я пытаюсь вытянуть тебя настоящего. Да, ты не умеешь жарить стейки и бережно полировать антиквариат. Твой отец любит тебя вовсе не за это, даже я это вижу.

— Ты — психолог? Чего я о тебе ещё не знаю? — альфа развернулся к собеседнику и прищурился.

— Ну… Я — еврейский шпион, — улыбнулся омега.

— Это не смешная шутка! — Ричи по-детски сморщил нос и залился смехом.

Вот оно! Наконец-то получилось рассмешить заунывного и злого Ричи. Он не должен быть таким. Почему-то Сэнди видел в этом мальчике что-то светлое и манящее, располагающее к себе и заставляющее всецело доверять. С таким даром рождаются. Тем более, Ричи — альфа. А способность нравиться людям с первого взгляда присуща, как правило, омегам.

Хотя в случае Ричи, он, наоборот, с первого взгляда всем не нравился. Внешне очень красивый, но стоит ему рот раскрыть…

Смеющееся лицо Ричи разгладилось, веснушки на бледной коже оказались ближе, чем были — он придвинулся. Сэнди поймал себя на том, что постоянно смотрел альфе то в глаза, то на губы, то на аккуратный нос с веснушками. Все дети — такое милое загляденье. Или дело совсем не в этом?

— Что? — переспросил омега.

Ричи вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Я понимаю, что неотразим, но не залипай на меня так явно.

— Что-о? Ты кем себя возомнил, мелкий?

— Прекрати возмущаться и прими очевидный факт — ты на меня запал. Ведёшь себя даже хуже меня, хотя старше на год. Позор.

Сэнди открыл рот в попытке оправдаться, да что этот мальчишка о себе возомнил!

— И вообще если ты так хочешь, я тебя поцелую, — ровные губы Ричи тронула ехидная улыбка.

— О, правда? Я и не знал, что хочу тебя поцеловать, но раз ты так меня умоляешь, — Сэнди театрально вздохнул и наклонился к блондину.

Тёмные волосы омеги упали на глаза, заставляя встряхнуть головой и откинуть ровную чёлку набок. Он обнял мальчика за плечи и невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя себя самым глупым человеком на свете.

Ричи обнял его за пояс и коснулся кончиком носа щеки.

— Скажи, что пошутил? — омега тихо выдохнул в уголок его губы.

— Нет, — прошептал Ричи, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Губы Сэнди оказались тёплыми, как и он сам. Первое впечатление, которое он произвёл на Ричи месяц назад, сейчас казалось ошибочным и нелепым.

Месяц назад они невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда и поцапались на перемене после первого совместного урока. Потом они успешно донимали друг друга практически каждый день.

Но на самом деле брюнет оказался внимательным к своим друзьям, проницательным и добрым. Ричи не задумывался о многих интересных вещах до того, как они начали обсуждать их в компании с подачи Сэнди.

Ричи до сих пор смеётся с того, как папа недавно вышел к ним на крыльцо с банкой в руке, когда Беверли с Биллом и Эдди спорили о влиянии на мировую культуру готики и Ренессанса. А параллельно им Майк, Бен с Ричи и Сэнди старались перекричать друг друга и отстоять свою точку зрения на возможное падение спроса и курса доллара на фондовых биржах. Папа поперхнулся пивом, посмотрел на них поверх очков, после чего молча ушёл обратно в дом.

Целовать омегу оказалось сладко и безумно прекрасно! Ричи ответил на поцелуй, наклоняя голову и совершенно забывая как дышать.

Но как только альфа вспомнил о потребности в воздухе и сделал судорожный вдох, он раскрыл глаза, почувствовав тонкий персиковый аромат. Вот это ни хера себе переходный возраст!

Брюнет крепче обнял альфу за шею и провёл языком по его губам. Сэнди погладил Ричи по щеке, оттягивая светлые волосы и заставляя откинуть голову назад, чтобы разорвать поцелуй. Омега продолжил нежно целовать его лицо, позволяя жадно перевести дыхание. После чего их губы мягко встретились вновь.

Если омега продолжит в том же духе, то у Ричи _так встанет_ , что в лучшем случае придётся менять штаны…

Сэнди тихо простонал в губы альфы, вздрогнул и отстранился с изумлённым видом, словно вспомнив что-то очень важное для себя.

— Вау, это типа… Мы перестанем сраться или будем и дальше делать вид, что ничего не было?

— Второе.

— О’кей, — мальчик как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами, сжимая за спиной руку в кулак с такой силой, что на ладони наверняка останутся кровавые полумесяцы от коротких ногтей. 


	2. Эдди Каспбрак

Сначала этот звук напоминал отдалённые короткие гудящие всполохи.

Когда Эдвард Каспбрак в одиннадцатом часу ночи быстро поднимался по неосвещённой боковой лестнице особняка на третий этаж, в свою комнату, по стенам здания прошла едва ощутимая вибрация.

Эдвард оглянулся назад и побежал по этажу в правое крыло, выбирая противоположное свей комнате направление, ведущее к спуску в сад. И к пожарной лестнице.

Через какое-то время гул зациклился и словно начал стремительно нарастать по экспоненте, но его перебила внезапно начавшаяся и долго затухающая сирена — оповещение об эвакуации. Пожар? Нападение?

На этом фоне непрекращающихся шумов мальчик услышал эхо пулемётной очереди и звук разбившегося внизу стекла. Он упал на колени и закрыл голову локтями с обеих сторон. По телу прошла ощутимая дрожь.

Это не здесь! Снаружи!

Омега быстро поднялся на ноги и вернулся к лестнице, теряя время. Ковры удачно глушили звук его шагов, и он мог практически незамеченным находиться здесь — по бокам коридора не было никаких окон.

Как назло на третьем этаже никого не было, даже персонала. Мальчик подбежал к низко вмонтированной в стену панели и снял крышку. Давай же, чему его учили? Почему в таких штуках всегда так много непонятных мигающих кнопок и рычагов?!

Эдвард быстро прочитал их названия и, не задумываясь, опустил вниз один маленький переключатель, отвечающий за подачу электричества на весь третий этаж — свет потух мгновенно.

О, блеск! И как ему в темноте разбирать, за что отвечают другие? Господь… Дай ему ума.

Эдвард практически лёг на пол, вглядываясь в замаскированную панель. Отключение вытяжки, отключение подачи воды, блокировка дверей на этаже!

Мальчик щёлкнул переключателем и быстро закрыл панель. Осталось разобраться с двумя проблемами: дверь у входа с боковой лестницы и дверь, ведущая к «пожарке» и в сад.

На них стоят не электронные замки…

Омега поднялся под неразборчивые звуки с улицы и крики, быстро дошёл до белых створок дверей с большими прозрачными окнами и потянул обе на себя, поворачивая круглый замок. А ведь при желании стекло можно выбить, не сразу — оно ударопрочное… Но натиск пули сдержит навряд ли.

Эдвард дёрнул дверь на себя — закрыто. Он сорвался с места в надежде успеть незаметно выбежать отсюда по пожарной лестнице. Необходимо пробежать всего четыре петляющих в разные стороны длинных коридора, никуда не сворачивая. Три… Два…

Мальчик распахнул дверь на улицу и ахнул: железная лестница дрожала от звуков многочисленных тяжёлых шагов. Эти шаги неумолимо приближались…

Эдвард как можно тише закрыл за собой дверь и решил быстро подняться наверх, на крышу. Красиво? Теперь он сам загнал себя в ловушку.

Редкие звуки стрельбы сменялись эфемерным затишьем, но у него не было времени посмотреть вниз и оценить обстановку. Ночной воздух нагрелся и задрожал, по нему прокатилась ощутимая вибрация, похожая на гул приближающихся самолётных двигателей.

Когда омега поднялся на ровную площадку и побежал к её другому краю, в тающей с каждой секундой надежде спрятаться за подсобным помещением, его настигла чья-то тень…

Омега вскрикнул от глухого звука падения и оглянулся через плечо, замирая на месте от страха.

Чёрный силуэт человека сбил с ног другого и ударил его рукояткой какого-то огнестрельного оружия по затылку. Охрана особняка?

— Эдвард Каспбрак? — спросил силуэт, обходя одного из нападавших и подходя к мальчику.

— Да.

— Наши ребята сдерживают наступление — им придётся распилить эту лестницу, спуститься мы не сможем. Сейчас сюда подлетит вертолёт, и мы в него сядем, хорошо? — мужчине пришлось кричать, чтобы омега смог расслышать хоть что-то и кивнуть ему в ответ.

Эдвард вгляделся и смог различить на этом мужчине одежду маскировочных тёмных оттенков, прибор ночного видения и бронежилет. Он снял с головы наушники с микрофоном и надел на омегу.

Минутку, это он сейчас говорил на американском английском? Придётся вспомнить эту «модификацию британской версии» со всеми сокращениями слов…

* * *

  
— Мы доставили Вас из Кракова в Америку, в Бостонскую базу нашей организации, спасающей детей высокопоставленных лиц. Если кратко, то наша задача в том, чтобы предоставить Вам защиту и временное убежище и совместно с другими службами устранить угрозу.

Эдвард послушно шёл за мужчиной, который представился как Уэнтворт Тозиер, по длинному светлому коридору какого-то бункера.

— Что там вообще случилось? Если честно, я не понял, что произошло. Я даже сейчас ничего не понимаю…

— У Вас шок. Постарайтесь прийти в себя, я веду Вас в медсанчасть. Согласно поступившей информации, на ваш особняк было совершено организованное нападение преступной группировки «серые». Их глава, Роберт Грэй, известен всему миру, как похититель детей. Причём, к сожалению, не только детей известных людей… Его предполагаемая цель — Вы, Эдвард. И сейчас нам нужно будет постараться, чтобы спрятать вас в этом городе. Последний раз я слышал о «серых» ещё в детстве, лет двадцать семь назад. И вот они снова активизировались, стали сильнее во главе с новым экстремистом. Мы не всегда успеваем отследить их следующий шаг, но всеми силами пытаемся спасти детей. Им что-то нужно на этот раз, вот они и похищают детей политиков, стремясь развязать новую войну.

— Странно, что об этом не говорят в новостях. Я останусь в этом городе? Но… Вы хотите сказать, что если я останусь здесь, то за мной не будет следить телохранитель? Или как вы их называете.

— Почему же? У Вас будет телохранитель.

— Вы?

— Не знаю, как решит начальство…

* * *

  
— Мы предполагаем, что Ваши родители были взяты в заложники преступной организацией «серых». Грэй потребует Вас в обмен на их свободу. Мы собираемся скрыть факт нападения от Правительств США и Польши. Нам не нужны интернациональные скандалы. Но не волнуйтесь, мы уже оповестили все наши штабные организации в других странах и отправили им документы с грифом «совершенно секретно». Вам повезло, Эдвард, что на момент нападения одна группа наших агентов оказалась рядом и смогла забрать Вас…

Женщина — начальник «Программы» замолчала и свернула документы на рабочем столе своего компьютера, закрывая режим презентации.

— Думаю, вам уже говорили… Наша команда перевезла Вас в полной секретности в Америку, штат Массачусетс. Мы — секретная организация, осуществляющая глобальную программу защиты детей представителей власти любой страны мира. Такие ситуации — отнюдь не редкость, — продолжила женщина. — У многих мировых лидеров экстремистские группировки похищают детей и требуют взамен на их жизни деньги, или того хуже — требуют развязать локальную эскалацию конфликта.

Уэнтворт объяснил Эдварду временную необходимость в его постоянной защите от угрозы как можно дальше от первоисточника, от Европы. В это время будет подготавливаться спасательная операция для его родителей, которая займёт не больше недели.

— А я хочу, чтобы за моей безопасностью в этой стране следил майор Тозиер!

— Эдвард, послушайте…

— Нет, это вы послушайте, я не останусь в многомиллионном городе, в котором каждый сотый может знать меня в лицо! Вы сами подумайте! Я должен скрываться в маленьком городе.

Женщина переглянулась с майором Тозиером.

— Если майор согласится взять личную ответственность за вашу безопасность, я, как начальник организации «Программы защиты», определю вас на пребывание в штате Мэн, — вздохнула женщина, с этим омегой спорить бесполезно.

Омега спокойно выдохнул.

— Известно что-нибудь о моих родителях?

— Пока что нам не поступило никакой информации из нашего штаба в Европе, — ответила женщина. — Но как только поступит, мы незамедлительно свяжемся с Вами через майора Тозиера.

— Хорошо, — согласился мальчик. — Режьте.

* * *

— Не волнуйся, Эдди, привыкай к новой форме своего имени и к неформальному общению. Тебе идёт новая причёска, — улыбнулся майор, помогая внести предоставленные «Программой» вещи омеги в свой дом. — Можешь чувствовать себя как дома, не стесняйся. Скоро придёт мой сын — Ричард, он твоего возраста. Надеюсь, вы найдёте общий язык…

Сразу видно, что его сын — альфа. Ни один уважающий себя омега не станет жить в таком свинарнике…

— Спасибо, — омега зашёл в комнату за мужчиной и сел на кровать, — а что насчёт «помощи», о которой Вы говорили?

— Ах, это… Я послал запрос в иностранные штабы «Программы защиты», они должны через несколько часов прислать мне в поддержку своего человека, который будет прикрывать тебя в школе, в которой я не смогу находиться рядом по объективным причинам.

* * *

— А знаете почему? Потому что за этим столом собрались все сливки общества, — продолжил Майк.

— Сливки общества? — усмехнулся Сэнди, — тогда что здесь делает Ричи?

Друзья тихо рассмеялись, на что Ричи тихо зарычал, и они с Сэнди начали активно пихать друг друга со стульев.

— Детский сад, — закатила глаза Беверли, допивая сок Эдди.

— Почему они вообще каждый раз садятся рядом, мазохисты, — покачал головой Бен, доедая гамбургер.

— Я больше никогда не буду рядом с вами обедать на большой перемене, — поджал губы Эдди.

— Странно, что Ричи с таким отвратительным поведением ещё не валяется где-нибудь в канаве, — Сэнди шлёпнул Ричи по руке и неодобрительно на него посмотрел. — Это — мой сок.

— Поправочка, если я уж и буду валяться в канаве, то ужратым, — возник Ричи, отбирая у омеги сок и делая глоток из трубочки.

— Хах, ну, а каким же ещё? — задала риторический вопрос Беверли.

— Ужратым и обдолбанным, — ответил Билл, — я его отлично знаю.

— Билли, заметь, моя рука всё ещё здесь, а не возле твоей глотки, это называется «милосердие», — закатил глаза Ричи.

— Оу, и это у тебя такая ассоциация? — съехидничал Сэнди.

— У меня ассоциация, чтобы ты закрыл свой сладкий рот!

Сэнди поперхнулся соком и начал кашлять.

— Ясно! Ты сам мне в сок слюней напускал.

— Как бы у меня получилось? Думаешь, я через трубочку плюнул? Совсем больной…

— Ты про что вообще? — не понял Сэнди.

— Я про твой закрытый рот!

— Ах ты крысёныш! — Сэнди молниеносно встал из-за стола и взял шею Ричи в локтевой захват.

— Я не с ними, — Билл от души матернулся, опустил голову, стукнувшись лбом об стол, и прикрыл её руками.

— Давай так, _сладкий_ , ты на весь день закрываешь свой _сладкий рот_ , а я тебя не убиваю здесь и сейчас?

Ричи как мог покивал головой.

— Отлично, — мило улыбнулся омега и под косые взгляды сидящих рядом с их столиком одноклассников сел на место.

— Я больше никогда не буду с ним спорить, — нервно улыбнулся Майк под согласные кивки альф и восхищённым взгляды омег.

— Я тебя уже простил, Сэнди, не извиняйся, — прохрипел Ричи, потирая горло рукой.

— Ну ты ссыкло.

— Это правда, признаю, — Ричи заинтересованно посмотрел омеге в глаза, поправляя растрепавшиеся светлые волосы и съехавшие с носа очки.

— Оу, Ричи, он тебе сделал очень больно? — сжалилась над другом Беверли.

— Да. Он впервые сделал мне больно, когда я его увидел три недели назад.

Сидящие за столом ребята дружно простонали, будучи не в силах выносить это ежедневно.

— Шутит. Значит, жить будет, — пожал плечами Билл.

— Ладно, прости меня, но ты сам напросился, — Сэнди довольно улыбнулся, словно осуществил свой давний план отмщения, и забрал конфету из тарелки альфы. — Просто, как отнять конфетку у Ричи.

— А может ты загладишь свою вину и погуляешь со мной сегодня? — выпалил на одном дыхании блондин.

Сэнди поднял брови в образовавшейся абсолютной тишине и оглянулся — на них смотрела вся столовая.

* * *

  
— Билл, что ты делаешь? — Эдди собрал свои вещи и посмотрел в камеру телефона альфы.

— Снимаю влог на свой канал, улыбнись, Эдс! — Билл красиво улыбнулся на камеру, и Эдди невольно засмотрелся на него.

— Снимаешь? — Эдди моргнул и очнулся, когда они какое-то время неловко простояли рядом, смотря друг другу в глаза.

Как же хорошо, что Сэнди только что вытащил Ричи за шкирку из класса, а то бы он насмехался над ними всё это время.

— То есть, это видео попадёт в интернет?

— Ну да, выложу. Я дома его обрежу с трёх часов до получаса максимум и смонтирую как единый фильм, если тебе так понятнее.

— О нет… Слушай, Билл, ты можешь не снимать меня? Разве Ричи не просил тебя?

— Нет, — нахмурится Билл, — но меня вроде бы просил об этом Сэнди… Я и забыл уже об этом.

— Не выкладывай видео со мной, ладно?

— Ладно, — вздохнул альфа, — но снимать тебя можно? Я оставлю все файлы только на своём компьютере, обещаю.

Эдди довольно сморщил нос и согласился.

* * *

— Зачем ты вообще постоянно всех снимаешь? — Эдди догнал Билла на переходе, и они свернули к дороге, ведущей к их домам.

— Ты что! Это же память! Любовь к фотографии я перенял от младшего брата — Джорджи, сам уже не помню почему. А снимать начал лет в десять от нечего делать, а потом втянулся… У меня на канале пять тысяч подписчиков, которым почему-то нравится смотреть мои видео, — пожал плечами альфа и посмотрел на Эдди. — А вообще это долго объяснять, но главное, что через годы у меня на руках останется память о прошлом. _Об этих днях_. Я считаю, что видео лучше и долговечнее фотографий, видео способны всесторонне передать внешность, голос, образ мышления человека. За видеоносителями наше будущее, но пока что мало кто это понимает. Ричи постоянно до меня докапывается на эту тему…

Билл резко замолчал, заметив восхищенный взгляд омеги в свою сторону и смущённо опустил голову. Это же со стороны выглядит так, будто он провожает Эдди до дома! Эдди тоже отвёл взгляд, но подошёл к альфе чуть ближе.

* * *

— Знаешь, Ричи, я безумно рад, что твой отец смог освободить моих родителей…

— Я тоже, так что не за что. Хотя меня больше удивляет, что твои родаки потупили разумно и решили оставить тебя под «прогой» до конца учебного года… Мы-то с тебя глаз не спустим.

— Мы? Говоришь так, будто сам работаешь их агентом, — улыбнулся омега.

— Хотелось бы, — пожал плечами Ричи, — папа в детстве вместо сказок читал мне их Устав и Кодекс. Знаю все правила наизусть. Ох, я так рад, что наконец-то закончу эту вонючую среднюю школу…

— Почему? Наоборот, это так классно учиться вместе с друзьями.

— «Классно»? От кого ты нахватался этого старья? От Сэнди? — альфа сел на вторую кровать, что-то быстро печатая в телефоне.

Эдди пожал плечами, после чего мысленно приложился головой о стену. Ричи его не видел.

— Не знаю, — озвучил омега свои мысли, — но здесь лучше, чем там. Мне трудно отличать настоящих друзей…

Ричи понимающе хмыкнул.

— Привыкнешь. Кстати, ты готов к балу?

— А ты? — мальчики посмотрели друг на друга с одинаковым чувством безнадёжности в глазах.

— Понятно. Я тоже. Вы с Биллом уже репетировали танец?

— Да, он даже снял его на видео.

— Неудивительно, — раздражённо фыркнул альфа.

— С кем ты переписываешься?

— Сэнди, — нахмурился Ричи, — мы с ним так и не отрепетировали до конца.

— Танец лёгкий, поверь, — рассмеялся омега, — меня больше волнует одежда… Я вообще не хотел идти на бал, это ты меня заставил!

Ричи устало зарычал.

— Прошу тебя, Эдс, не жужжи у меня под ухом, и так болит голова от нытья Сэнди… Он проклинает мой «дар» к танцам.

— О да-а-а, ты смешно двигаешься только потому, что никак не можешь расслабиться. Не смотри на Сэнди таким обожающим взглядом! — Эдди принялся хохотать и увернулся от прилетевшей в него подушки.

— Не пали! Омега в любой ситуации остаётся омегой. Вам лишь бы шмотки обсуждать… Позвони Беверли, она быстро сошьёт тебе что-нибудь, не переживай так, чел. Билл всё равно будет по тебе сохнуть вне зависимости от наличия одежды…

— Молчи! — Эдди вернул альфе его подушку. — Я уверен, что Беверли выберут королевой.

— Не могу с Вами не согласиться, Ваше Величество.

Эдди выпрямился и удивлённо посмотрел на альфу.

— Сделай так ещё раз! У тебя идеально получилось.

— Что получилось?

— Скопировать знатную особу. Что ты наденешь на бал? У меня появилась идея насчёт твоего образа…

— И-и-и? — поднял бровь Ричи.

— Ты будешь принцем!

— Только если ты будешь принцессой, Эдс.

— Хах, меня на слабо не возьмёшь после прошлого раза! Я умею учиться на собственных ошибках и сейчас позвоню Беверли. Нам нужны хотя бы два пиджака.

— Только не это…


	3. Программа защиты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [народная мудрость от Стэна](https://pp.userapi.com/c849528/v849528060/1836a/THidVSbzx5Q.jpg)

— Приём. Доложите обстановку. Подготовка к балу проходит в штатном режиме, к-х-х. Повторите…

— Ты как сломанное радио, Рич, помолчи, — Билл прикрыл ладонью левое ухо, чтобы не слышать этот кошмар пародиста и открыл необходимый файл в папке с музыкой на школьном компьютере.

— Давай быстрее, — Сэнди встал напортив партнёра и размашисто замахнулся ладонью в его сторону, но вместо ожидаемого всеми удара положил руку на плечи альфы, аккуратно обхватывая их.

— Это сейчас выглядело очень страшно, я даже зажмурился, — Ричи сглотнул и положил ладони на пояс омеги.

Билл в который раз отметил про себя, что его друг столь неловко и безуспешно пытается обнять Сэнди, лишний раз коснуться, задержать на нём свой взгляд… Неужели великий и ужасный месье Тозиер угодил в ловушку омежьих чар?

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но моя талия немного выше, Ричи, — Сэнди невозмутимо поднял руку альфы со своего бедра на спину.

— Вы так смешно смотритесь, — Билл подошёл к штативу с видеокамерой и включил запись.

— Нормально они смотрятся, просто Ричи немного не дорос, — пожал плечами Эдди.

— Немного на целую голову?

— Вы оба, заткнитесь! Ни капли уважения для поддержки и концентрации великого мастера танцев!

— Он пытается хоть как-то станцевать, — продолжил издеваться Билл, но на этот раз гораздо тише.

— Не отвлекайся на них, а то я поведу, — Сэнди слегка наклонился к мальчику и аккуратно приподнял его голову за подбородок, перехватывая весёлый взгляд голубых глаз, — смотри только на меня.

Ричи невольно улыбнулся на выдохе и резко подался вперёд, поймав манящий запах и настроение омеги.

Сэнди тихо сглотнул, наклоняясь к альфе, но в последний момент испуганно выпрямился, уходя от тесного контакта.

— Этого элемента нет в…

— Знаю.

— Эй! Это всё ещё _не_ моя талия, чёрт возьми!

— Блин не прокатило… То есть, прости.

— Давай попробуем другое движение?

Ричи сглотнул и посмотрел партнёру по танцу в глаза. С чего это он такой добрый сегодня? Почти не скандалит и не пихает его по пустякам. Надеясь, что омега сможет понять его верно, Ричи молча опустил голову на плечо Сэнди и закрыл глаза, слушая ритм. Он провёл ладонью сверху вниз по ровной спине, ощущая, как омега невольно встал к нему ближе.

Сэнди осторожно, но с таким неприкрытым желанием поддался, хотя всеми силами старался не выдать язык своего тела любым необдуманным жестом, и обнял альфу за шею обеими руками. Сейчас правая нога назад, а левая… А куда левая? Ричи оступился и неуклюже завалился набок.

— Так себе репетиция, — вздохнул Билл, глядя на «успехи» лучшего друга.

— Бездарность, — закатил глаза Сэнди, удерживая Ричи от падения.

— Ну что, Эдди, покажем твоему брату класс? — Билл заговорщически улыбнулся и протянул ладонь омеге, приглашая его на танец.

Шатен перевёл взгляд на шатающегося Ричи, закусил нижнюю губу и лукаво улыбнулся Биллу в ответ, опуская свою ладонь поверх его.

Они довольно быстро в сравнении с Ричи и Сэнди (тем потребовалось около получаса только, чтобы выместить друг на друга накопившиеся запасы оскорблений, по словам Ричи — это ежедневный стресс из-за уроков) встали в пару и начали двигаться в неком подобии вальса под современную музыку.

Однако Билл прекрасно знал, что это не из-за какого-то «стресса» и уж тем более не из-за уроков… Какие же у Ричи глупые отмазки. Когда он влюбляется, становится невозможным идиотом.

Эдди двигался так легко и свободно… Билл подумал, что что Эдди танцевал всю свою жизнь. Его движения довольно плавны и точны. Просто невероятно!

Билл сымпровизировал и обхватил Эдди за талию, наклоняя корпус своего тела вслед за ним и не отрывая взгляда от серых глаз.

Омега улыбнулся, будто ожидая этого, и обнял Билла за шею обеими руками, притягивая к себе. Эдди выпрямился и ощутимее потянул альфу на себя, отчего тот сделал несколько шагов, проходя около трети сцены, пока омега не остановился.

— Продолжим? Я заметил, что здесь неплохой ракурс для съёмки, — объяснил омега.

Ах, ну да. Съёмка репетиции. И с чего Билл вообще взял, что Эдди потянулся к нему с желанием поцеловать? Да с чего вообще Билл решил, что Эдди _хотел бы_ его поцеловать? Как глупо…

* * *

  
— Мне ску-у-чно, — ныл под ухом Ричи.

— Настало время просмотреть наш танец и подкорректировать движения, — Билл выделил все файлы с флешки и перенёс их на свой компьютер, — хотя твой танец с Сэнди…

— Знаю, я облажался по полной, можешь не комментировать, — Ричи снял очки и уткнулся лицом в подушку на кровати Билла.

— Кстати… самое время загрузить новые видео на свой канал. И проверить комментарии.

Альфа выбрал опцию автоматической публикации для уже смонтированных видео через два часа, выделил и перенёс несколько файлов с готовыми видео на Ютуб, не замечая, как среди них затерялся небольшой отрывок их танца с Эдди.

* * *

  
— И всё же мне не нравится моё кодовое имя. Сэнди? Сейчас двадцать первый век…

— Стэнли, я понимаю, что ты — самый молодой агент, и спецслужбы Израиля дают вам свободу действий в рамках своих компетенций, но нам кодовые имена назначает начальство на каждую отдельную миссию, — майор Тозиер усмехнулся: омеги остаются омегами даже на службе. Однако хорошо, что Стэнли не ноет.

— Из всех вариантов «Сэнди» больше всего созвучен твоему имени и переводится как «защитник человечества». Думаю, в этом есть определённый смысл, учитывая твои обязанности. Также согласно легенде, ты переехал из Бостона в Дерри доучиться и завершить учебную программу девятого класса, в который ты не ходил весь прошлый год из-за болезни, — мужчина протянул омеге папку, — ознакомься.

Стэн поджал губы, принимая сшитое дело, и с задумчивым видом открыл первую страницу.

— Тебе нужно по возможности незаметно сопровождать Эдварда. Будет лучше, если он успеет обзавестись друзьями и не будет ходить по школе и вне её совсем один… По окончании занятий убедись, что он дойдёт в наш дом благополучно — с этого момента «программа» переходит в мои руки. Как обычно программа рассчитана на круглосуточную защиту. Ты — днём, я — ночью.

Стэн что-то промычал, вчитываясь в легенду, и согласно кивнул головой.

— И у меня к тебе будет ещё одна небольшая просьба. Это, — мужчина передал омеге фотографию, — мой сын Ричи. «Программа» договорится со школой о вашем распределении с Эдвардом в один класс к Ричи. Я и один за ним уследить не в состоянии, а тут ещё и Эдвард неожиданно настоял на моей опеке… Присмотри за этим оболтусом одним глазом. Он любит попадать в передряги, и я не хотел бы на него отвлекаться во время работы и поддержания прикрытия.

— Ладно, — Стэн нахмурился, рассматривая лицо мальчика на фотографии.

Стэн Урис не считал себя самоуверенным. Однако он был объективным и мог бы своевременно справиться даже с работой повышенной сложности. Но быть нянькой для двоих детей…

— Будет вполне достаточно, если Эдвард будет в компании друзей, не нужно мозолить ему глаза каждую минуту.

— Принято. Расскажите о Ричи, как вести себя с ним?

* * *

  
Почему он вообще согласился танцевать с Ричи? Да, так проще проследить Эдди и проконтролировать самого Ричи, но должна же быть другая причина? Стэн не хотел думать, что ему мог быть симпатичен Ричи, но всё же он часто ловил себя на этой мысли в последнее время. Что если Ричи ему и правда нравился?

Это всего лишь работа. Не стоит сомневаться и лишь больше путать самого себя на этот счёт. По окончании «Программы защиты» он вернётся в Израиль.

Стэну нравился Билл. Этот альфа знал цену мельчайшим моментам жизни, поэтому старался заснять на камеру как можно больше. Билл явно выделялся среди всех альф своей внутренней силой, способной вести за собой всю компанию.

Стэну нравился «Эдди». Отчего-то первое впечатление от встречи с ним было довольно размытым и неоднозначным, ведь тот вёл себя очень странно для тинейджера-омеги, пусть и из семьи «политиканов». Однако в течение месяца Стэнли наблюдал за произошедшими в Эдди изменениями в лучшую сторону, будь то к ним причастен Ричи или Билл. Не важно. Оба альфы постарались на славу, пытаясь сделать Эдди _обычным_.

Насчёт «обычности». Стэнли долго не сможет забыть лицо майора Тозиера, когда тот узнал от Стэна, что Эдди никогда не видел фастфуд, но в первый учебный день заказал гамбургер в столовой на шести языках. Это был провал.

Стэну нравились все друзья Ричи. Майк с Беном и Беверли в своём возрасте вполне могли выразить своё мнение о некоторых взрослых вещах, в которых сам Стэн плохо ориентировался.

И на десерт… может быть, Стэну иногда нравился сам Ричи. За что он вообще может нравиться? За свою внешность? Характер? За то, какой он есть.

Ради этого задания _кое-кому_ пришлось вспомнить, как правильно делить и складывать дробные числа… Просто офигительно и красиво! И тут ещё навалилась подготовка к балу, которая порядком отвлекала от задания и мешала сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. На Эдди? На Ричи? На себе? На безопасности всей школы?

Не стоило принимать приглашение Ричи на эти идиотские танцы…

Уже завтра им придётся вовсю позориться на сцене перед всей параллелью, и если по воле Билла видеозапись этого позора утечёт в Интернет, над Стэнли будут смеяться все отделы расследований и в Америке, и в Израиле. Да что уж там, над ним будет смеяться вся организация «Программы»! А ведь он только второй год на службе… Второй и судя по всему последний.

Стэн почувствовал прикосновение к своему запястью и, вопросительно поднимая брови, посмотрел на рядом спускавшегося на первый этаж школы Ричи.

— Ты сегодня к нам?

— Да, надо бы ещё раз пересмотреть наши неудачные дубли. Хотя все твои танцы — сплошные неудачные дубли.

— Смешно-о-о, — протянул альфа. — Я думал, ты скажешь, что это я — неудачный дубль. Смейся-смейся, но завтра ты увидишь, на что я по-настоящему способен.

— Договорились. Не разочаруй меня, — Стэн невольно улыбнулся, поверив этим словам, и взял Ричи за руку.

Альфа хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Он повёл носом, стараясь снова уловить _тот_ запах. Не рано ли он начал чувствовать омег? Или это относится только к Сэнди?

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, просто я считаю, что тебе не следовало ничего _«забывать»_.

— Что забывать? — Стэн поёжился от резко углубившегося низкого тона голоса Ричи.

— Что ты хочешь меня поцеловать.

— Ох, правда? Не помню ничего такого.

— Сэнди, блять, не прикалывайся надо мной, сарказм не в моде!

— Что? — омега резко остановился. — Тебя давно пора поставить на место, ты, — неожиданно для самого себя на одном дыхании выпалил Стэн, разворачиваясь на ходу лицом к альфе и подходя к нему на расстояние одного шага. — Ты! Безответственный, безобразный, безразличный ко всему мальчишка…

— Давай, опиши меня большим количеством слов, начинающихся с «без…»

— Не перебивай! Ты — идиот, — Стэн обнял альфу за плечи и привлёк к себе, прислоняясь линией челюсти к его макушке.

— О-оу, как же это мило! — рассмеялся альфа, обнимая Сэнди в ответ. — Я знал, что ты от меня без ума.

— Без ума тут только ты. Но, чёрт с тобой, ты мне правда нравишься.

Ричи округлил глаза, не ожидая от Сэнди столь поспешного ответа, и вытаращился на омегу.

— Эй! — Стэн пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом альфы. — Ричи, живи.

— Я в порядке, — альфа слегка нахмурил брови, всё ещё не в силах прийти в себя после признания омеги, и улыбнулся. — Так что, сегодня танцуем?

— Ты чего так хитро улыбаешься?

— Танцуем? — настоял на своём Ричи.

— Танцуем, — сдался омега, получая от альфы мягкий поцелуй в губы.

Явно расстроенный таким положением вещей Ричи уже хотел развернуться и пойти вперёд, но Стэн среагировал гораздо быстрее, в который раз заставляя альфу удивиться таким рефлексам.

— Ну почему ты такой… ты? — омега тяжело выдохнул и поджал губы.

По-настоящему больно видеть Ричи настолько безэмоциональным. Стэн обхватил лицо мальчика ладонями, шутливо свёл его щёки и, наклонившись, поцеловал в губы. Настолько приятно, настолько необходимо, настолько неожиданно…

Неожиданно для самого себя мысли о Ричи в голове Стэна сменились обрывочными воспоминаниями о назначении на миссию.

Стэнли медленно отстранился, облизывая сладкие губы.

Задание! Господи, его задание не заключается в совращении малолетнего сына своего начальника! Вот же блять… Если не начинать отношения, не нужно будет их заканчивать, ведь так?*

Нужно срочно придумать, что сказать Ричи в ответ.

* * *

  
— Что за бред? Какой идиот устраивает дискотеку перед балом?

— Заткнись, Билл. Это ты помогал с организацией, — закатил глаза Ричи.

Пока девятиклассники танцевали в зале, Стэн почувствовал, что _что-то не так_ и прикоснулся ладонью к стене.

— Она вибрирует…

— Ещё бы, — возник Ричи, — тут очень громкая музыка — всё вибрирует.

— Нет, это другое. Что-то вибрирует не в такт.

Стэн обеспокоенно оглядел зал и посмотрел на большие настенные часы, показывающие ровно одиннадцать вечера. Стэн попытался вспомнить, сколько всего человек учатся в параллели и сколько ещё учеников и учителей могло бы быть сейчас в здании.

Даже если Стэн сможет пробиться к диджейскому пульту, к микрофону, и попытаться как можно оперативнее направить детей к выходу, это непременно приведёт к шуму и панике.

Омега вздрогнул и даже через подошву кроссовок ощутил толчок и вибрацию, прошедшую откуда-то снизу вверх.

— Блядство!

У него больше нет времени.

  
Омега схватил Ричи за руку и попросил сейчас же привести к нему Эдди, находя того взглядом в толпе, рядом с Биллом.

Стэн побежал к выходу, открыл крышку пожарной сигнализации и нажал на кнопку со всей силы. Как _они_ вычислили местонахождение Эдди так быстро? Хоть бы _они_ не успели обесточить систему оповещения, хоть бы…

В то время, как к Стэну подошли взволнованные Ричи, Эдди и Билл, протяжный нарастающий сигнал сумел перебить громкую музыку.

— Сэнди, что происходит?

— Вы двое, — Сэнди небрежно ткнул в их сторону указательным пальцем, — выводите одноклассников из школы.

Как подметил Ричи, Сэнди явно волновался — у него дрожала рука, и взгляд не мог задержаться на чём-то дольше нескольких секунд.

— Это ты нажал на «пожарку»? — рядом появилась Беверли, но её потянул за руку Бен в сторону выхода.

— Да. Потому что _горит_ кабинет на первом этаже в западном вестибюле. Все живо на выход!

Он действовал чётко по инструкции. По должностной инструкции же? В таких ситуациях, когда не ведаешь, что произойдёт через секунду, ни одна инструкция не сможет помочь… Но как бы то ни было, ему нужно вывести Эдди на крышу — на телефон Стэна уже пришло оповещение о поддержке с воздуха. И если Стэн сможет «расчистить» путь наверх, то их с Эдди заберёт вертолёт прямо в аэропорт.

Всю электронику вместе с музыкой выключили практически сразу, включился свет, и под недовольные возгласы детей один из учителей оповестил в микрофон о пожаре с просьбой без паники проследовать на выход из школы.

Обычно «серые» использовали две тактики: либо нападали с крыши и продвигались вниз, либо окружали с земли и поднимались вверх. Что если предчувствие обмануло Стэна, и на этот раз «серые» оккупировали и первый этаж и крышу?

Он направил детей на верную смерть.

Стэна начало мутить. Он на мгновение забыл, где находится, и что происходит. Головокружение прошло, и Стэн взял себя в руки, наконец-то _становясь самим собой_ и адресуя двум альфам строгий взгляд.

— Уходите! — Стэн взял не сопротивляющегося Эдди за руку и нашёл взглядом «чёрных ход».

— А вы куда? — спросил Билл.

— Да чёрта с два! — начал возмущаться Ричи. — Что за херня здесь творится? Я тебя одного здесь не оставлю.

— Послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай. Не указывай мне, что делать…

— Заткнись, Ричи, — рыкнул на него Билл.

— Прекрати со мной спорить, я теряю время. Выходите из оцепления!

— Оцепления? — Билл поднял брови и издал нервный смешок.

Свет резко потух с глухим хлопком.

— Проклятье! — выругался Стэн. — Мы с Эдди должны подняться на крышу. Ричи, Билл, верьте мне, я знаю, что делаю.

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Ричи, — мы с Биллом пойдём. Вы выйдете через северный выход на крышу?

— Думаю да, — бросил ему вслед Сэнди.

— Ну что ж, Билли, теперь наш черёд делать следующий ход.

— Ты о чём?

— Я должен был сразу догадаться что к чему. Это всё из-за Эдди.

— Что?

— Позже, — твёрдо оборвал его Ричи. — Мы идём в кабинет директора, узнаешь за чем.

* * *

  
— Сэнди, зачем нам туда?

— Тихо! — прошипел Стэн.

Брюнет тихо подошёл к двери, ведущей на крышу, и знаком показал Эдди молчать и быть как можно тише.

— Сейчас эту школу пытаются захватить «серые», не знаю как, но они тебя нашли, но не волнуйся, я выведу нас к вертолету, — Эдди свёл брови и разомкнул от удивления плотно поджатые губы, глядя на то, как Сэнди расстегнул пиджак и достал из какого-то секретного кармана пистолет.

Эдди вздрогнул от разошедшегося гулким эхом по всему тёмному и пустому коридору школы щелчка предохранителя.

— Оставайся за мной. Если они будут вооружены оружием ближнего боя, у тебя будет фора, чтобы успеть убежать. Если огнестрел — лучше не двигайся. Что бы ни случилось — мы вытащим тебя, — Сэнди взялся за ручку двери и оглянулся на Эдди с тёплой улыбкой.

— Ты один из «Программы», да? — еле слышно прошептал Эдди.

Стэн хмыкнул и отвернулся, тихо опуская руку и наваливаясь на дверь.

— Чёрт! Либо придётся вышибать, но нас обнаружат быстрее, либо нужно найти другой выход… И опять же потратить время и на кого-нибудь из них напороться… Обожаю.

Стэн отошёл от двери и с разбега вышиб её плечом.

— За мной, быстро!

Эдди схватился рукой за перила, чтобы не упасть в кромешной тьме и начал подниматься вверх.

Подозрительно чисто.

Стэн пробежал три пролёта и нащупал рукой дверь.

— Опустись ниже, чтобы тебя не было видно, если там не будет наших, беги вниз.

Эдди кивнул, спускаясь обратно.

Стэн выжидает около минуты. У него першит в горле и потеют ладони. Как в первый раз. Сейчас или никогда.

Омега отвёл руку с пистолетом за спину и открыл дверь. В глаза ударил яркий свет, заставляя рефлекторно закрыть глаза и выставить вперёд руки. Секунду назад не было никакого света! Дискоординация и потеря ориентации на местности… А в этот раз они неплохо подготовились.

Кто-то слева неожиданно ударил его по предплечью, выбивая пистолет, и завёл назад обе руки. Его резко дернули вниз, заставляя опуститься на колени и опустить голову.

Свет приглушили и отвели в сторону его источник.

— Это не он, — произнёс глубокий мужской голос, — как интересно.

Стэн слышал приближающиеся к нему шаги, но не поднимал головы и не пытался освободиться — держали его крепко.

— Проверьте лестницу.

Мимо прошли трое альф.

Омега сглотнул и поднял голову, оглядывая беглым взглядом крышу. Зрение ещё не восстановилось полностью после света, однако Стэн насчитал около семнадцати человек во главе с…

— Роберт Грэй, — прошипел омега.

— Вы опоздали. Школа уже наша, — альфа снял маску, встал напротив, не убирая самодовольной ухмылки с лица, и повесил на плечо винтовку. — Один есть. Где же остальные?

— Семнадцать, — громко произнёс Стэн.

Грэй прищурился и что-то показал остальным жестами.

Стэну показалось, как на соседней выше вспыхнули красно-синие лампы, как у полицейских.

Громкий шум одновременно открывшихся дверей заставил омегу вздрогнуть.

Какого хрена они тянули так долго?

Люди в спецформе «Программы» оперативно заполнили пространство, заставляя «серых» замереть на месте.

— Отпустил его!

Стэн облегчённо выдохнул и встал на ноги, подбирая с земли своё оружие.

Пять человек «Программы» целились в Грэя, пока остальные разбирались с его приспешниками.

— Гости явились на бал. Как иронично, — улыбка не сходила с лица Грэя. Он поднял вверх обе руки.

— Где…

— Он со мной, всё в порядке. Я зачистил лестницу и распределил наших по всем этажам школы.

Стэн кивнул майору Тозиеру, который подходил всё ближе к Грэю.

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством…

Эдди взял под руку Стэна и прислонился лбом к его плечу. Стэн поморщился от боли.

— Спасибо.

— Пока что не за что, Эдс.

Уэнтворт надел Грею на запястье один наручник, как тот сумел ловко и быстро извернуться. Он вырвался и достал пистолет, целясь в грудь Эдди.

Блять!

Стэн среагировал мгновенно, обнимая омегу и закрывая его собой.

Прозвучал выстрел.

Стэн упал.

Эдди закричал, не понимая, что произошло.

Грэй сдавленно застонал, роняя оружие, и накрыл ладонью простреленное бедро.

— Блядство! Мне что, каждый раз вот так спасать ваши задницы?

В проходе на крышу стоял Ричи с вытянутыми прямо руками, крепко державшими нацеленный пистолет. Видимо, он сам не ожидал от себя такого. Его ладони начали сильно дрожать, и альфа аккуратно опустил оружие на землю.

— Да ну нахер…

— Ричи!

— Пап! — альфа подбежал к отцу, крепко обнимая его.

— Как ты… Хотя это же ты, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Откуда у тебя оружие?

— Спиздил из директорского стола. Так что если меня числанут из школы, я тут ни при чём.

— Я разберусь с этим, — Уэнтворт вздохнул и поцеловал сына в висок.

Воспользовавшись моментом Стэн встал и подбежал к Грею, пиная от греха подальше его пистолет и помогая альфам задержать его.

— Вертолёт в десяти минутах, — объявил Уэнтворт, подходя к Эдди и приобнимая его за плечи, — мы отвезём тебя домой, пока основная угроза устранена

— Сэнди? — неуверенно окликнул Ричи.

Билл, тяжело дыша, выбежал из той же двери, откуда минутой ранее появился Ричи.

— Всё нормально? — Билл неуверенно осмотрелся.

— Гражданские, сэр…

— Всё в порядке, — отец Ричи кивнул подошедшему Биллу. — Думаю, нам стоит поблагодарить тебя, Билли.

— Э-эм, за что?

— Мы не дураки, Билли. Наши агенты мониторили аккаунты в соцсетях всех одноклассников Эдди. В том числе и твой Ютуб канал. В случае утечки информации об Эдди, наши агенты просто удалили бы любое видео с любым упоминанием о нём. Но когда вчера ночью появилось видео с вашими танцами, начальство в строчном порядке приказало ничего не удалять, а готовить план-перехват. По такому случаю Грэй явился бы собственнолично, что и произошло. Это — радикалы. Они нашли в интернете видео с Эдди и вычислили необходимую школу.

— Я ничего не понял, — Билл в полном охере перевёл взгляд на Эдди и почувствовал хлынувший к щекам жар.

— Ты виноват во всём этом, Билли, — устало улыбнулся омега, но сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу и крепко обнял.

— Я должен вернуться домой, но скоро вернусь, — улыбнулся куда-то в плечо Биллу Эдди. — Но ты можешь отправлять мне свои видео. Они очень милые.

— Это ты — очень милый, — сглотнул Билл.

Эдди удивлённо отстранился, не убирая рук с плеч альфы. Напряжение между ними иссякло. Они узнали что-то знакомое во взгляде напротив и потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Шатен закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй альфы.

Вент хмыкнул, понимающе отводя взгляд. И Ричи туда же… Рация на поясе мужчины зашипела, и чей-то голос оповестил о приезде полиции.

— Я… Эм, я не Сэнди, — Стэн выпрямился и неуверенно посмотрел в глаза Ричи, ожидая его бурной реакции.

— Да ладно, блять! А то я не понял! Хотя я бы сказал, что давно подозревал твою причастность вот к этому дерьму.

Стэн тихо рассмеялся и подошёл к альфе.

— Должен признать, что ты явился вовремя как никогда, — Сэнди выдохнул и обнял мальчишку за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе.

_Он становится их одноклассником и поселяется в соседнем доме, часто ходит к ним в гости и странно переглядывается с папой. Они о чём-то переговариваются, пока думают, что Ричи ничего не замечает. Он странно следит взглядом за Эдди и иногда за самим Ричи. Странно себя ведёт. Странно говорит. Странно выглядит._

Ричи вздрогнул от неожиданности и сжал ладони в кулаки, лишая себя возможности прикоснуться к омеге.

_Значит, «Сэнди» было запрещено раскрывать свою личность, даже посвящённым в программу защиты Ричи и Эдди. Он стал частью их компании и оставался рядом. Просто использовал Ричи, чтобы следить за Эдди, да?_

Грэя увели вниз по лестнице для сдачи полицейским. Уэнтворт отдал приказ включить сигнальные огни.

Ричи никак не мог определить, чьё сердцебиение он чувствует так явно.

_— Пап, я не тупой._

_Сэнди постоянно ворчал над безответственностью Ричи и его друзей, постоянно над ним иронизировал. Это он тоже наигрывал?_

_Ричи уже пытался понять, кто такой Сэнди, но после их поцелуя и просьбы забыть об этом Ричи опустил руки. Однако он знал, что здесь творится какая-то дичь, но чтобы настолько…_

Брюнет отстранился, но сжал ладони на плечах Ричи, отчего тот нахмурился, чувствуя неровное дыхание омеги.

— Нам невероятно повезло, что всё закончилось благополучно… Я выполнил свою работу, а остальным займётся твой папа.

— Работу? — глаза Ричи приобрели предательских блеск и наполнились влагой. — Ладно Эдди. Он — принцесса. Но как же я? Отец приказал и мне зад подтирать? Я для тебя был всего лишь работой?

— Нет, Ричи… — Стэн понял, что для Ричи это выглядело именно так. — чёрт, давай потом? Нам нужно вывезти Эдди домой.

_— Ну да, пап! Ты ещё скажи, что Сэнди — секретный агент!_

_Сэнди подошёл к Ричи сзади и округлил глаза, услышав окончание фразы._

_Уэнтворт выразительно поднял бровь, переводя взгляд со своего сына на омегу. Тот пожал плечами._

Стэнли оглянулся на звук приближающегося вертолёта и сильнее сжал плечи альфы, несмотря на боль в своей левой руке. Ричи прекрасно видел в карих глазах напротив неприкрытое желание _остаться_. Сам альфа тоже безумно этого хотел.

— Послушай. Я знаю, что ты мне не поверишь, но и ты, и Билл с Эдди, и остальные мне очень дороги. Я хотел защитить всех вас.

— Поэтому ты работал с моим отцом?

Сэнди кивнул.

— Заодно у меня была отличная возможность дать тебе пропиздон и поставить на место.

Ричи опустил голову, трясясь и шумно выдыхая от беззвучного смеха.

Уэнт окликнул Сэнди и что-то показал ему рукой.

— Ах да. Папа просил передать, что в эти выходные ты ночуешь дома у Билла. Мы с Эдди сейчас улетим, но вернёмся через пару недель. Твой папа вернётся послезавтра. Как смогу, я тебе позвоню и всё объясню, — омега нервным движением убрал чёрные волосы со лба и наклонился к альфе, целуя его в губы. — Ты правда мне очень нравишься, ходячее безобразие.

— Взаимно, мистер «ноль-ноль-семь», — ухмыльнулся блондин, поправляя съехавшие очки.

Сэнди отпустил его, но развернулся чтобы договорить под шумовой аккомпанемент вертолётного двигателя: «И кстати меня зовут Стэнли и мне девятнадцать! Твои подозрения не были безосновательными, но могли стоить Эдди жизни, если бы моё прикрытие и задание провалились из-за тебя!»

— Ты провёл меня, _Стэнли!_ — крикнул ему вслед альфа.

Ричи вздохнул, покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как его папа забирает Стэна с Эдди в прибывший вертолёт.

Всё ещё пребывающий в полном непонимании произошедшего Билл подошёл к другу и встал рядом. Он оглядел снующих мимо вооружённых людей, которые были «за них». Ричи придётся постараться, чтобы прояснить произошедшее. На душе вдруг стало так спокойно…

Ричи неожиданно даже для самого себя начал смеяться из-за сложившейся ситуации. Он так глупо проебал свой пиджак на подоконнике какой-то лестницы, а Билл сам по себе выглядел забавно из-за растрепавшейся причёски и размазанной по щекам и рыжим волосам грязи.

Билл посмотрел на друга, но присоединился к нему с своей неординарной манере. Ричи засмеялся по-мальчишески ярче из-за заразительного смеха Билла. Идиоты.

— Если мы не придём ко мне через полчаса… Мама наверняка смотрит полуночные новости и уже готова нас убить.

— Хах, это да, — Ричи устало повернулся к нему, и они обнялись. — Миссия выполнена.


End file.
